Chess
by ShiandSaisei
Summary: So Jounouchi-chan, what piece are you?"


I've always liked the game chess, a fact that shocks most people. Everyone tends to think I'm too stupid to understand a smart game like that. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm no boy genius, but I do know some stuff.

Chess being one of them.

While I was at the Kame Game Shop last week, Yugi's grandpa was unloading new stock. In one of the boxes was a beautiful set of marble chess pieces along with an ornate playing board. It was beautiful.

Noticing my stare, Yugi's grandpa asked me if I wanted to play. It seems the 'King of Games' wasn't master of every game as the basics of chess seemed to elude him, meaning that grandpa very rarely had anyone to play with.

It was such a beautiful chess set I couldn't say no.

"So Jounouchi-chan, what piece are you?" Grandpa asked while we were setting up the board.

"What piece am I?" I asked. "Hmm, I've never really given it much thought. What about you?"

Grandpa tossed me one of the black figurines. It was a bishop.

"A bishop, huh? May I ask why?" I inquired.

"Why? Well I'm conniving sneaky bastard who waits for the right moment to strike of course!"

"Of course!" _What world is this man living in?_ The phone rang, bringing me out of my internal musings about grandpa's sanity. The man in question stood and went to answer the phone. He returned a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry Jounouchi but I'm not going to be able to play today. An old business associate of mine has just arrived in Domino and I'm going to go meet him."

"That's ok, I better be going home anyway." I sighed, looking at the unused chess board.

"Tell you what, close your eyes." Grandpa told me.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to help you choose what piece you are. Close your eyes and pick up a figurine, you'll subconciously choose the one you associate with the most." Willing to give it a go, I closed my eyes and blindly picked up a figurine, putting it in my pocket before its shape would give it away.

"Do you not want to see what it is?"

"No, I'll look later. I'll give it back tommorrow, maybe we can actually play chess then?" I joked before leaving to return home.

Lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, one thought kept entering my mind.

_What piece would I be?_

Yugi was easy. He was definitely the white bishop. Despite having some unusual talents, he is often overlooked by opponents, which usually works in his favour.

Yami, on the other hand, was the white knight. Gallant, bold, independant and strong. He seems to laugh at obstacles in his way. He's loyal to his team, despite his independance, and is quick to take the initative, working to control as much of the situation as possible.

Anzu I can see as the black queen, always watching the backs of her commrades, her heart only vulnerable to a certain white knight.

Honda is most definitely a black rook. He doesn't worry about fancy plans or sophisticated schemes, he's there to kick ass and stand by his comrades.

Mai is the inverse of Yami's white knight. Like the black knight, she's dashing and flamboyant, always in the middle of the action. It's like the rules don't apply to her, impediments are opportunities not obstacles.

The white king is definitely reminiscent of Kaiba. They're both ambitious and will push any advantage that they have. When things start to look bleak, he has no qualms about jumping into the fray and getting the job done himself.

_So what piece am I? _

My musings are cut short by a loud crash as the front door is flung open. I tensed up. _He's back_. I could already smell the alcohol fumes travelling down the hall into my bedroom.

I didn't have to wait long for the hulking mass of muscle that was the source of the alcoholic fumes to reach my room. I tried to run away but he had already grabbed hold of my arm and I had only succeeded in pulling my arm out of the shoulder socket.

I cried out in pain as my father laughed and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Now, now Katsuya, don't be naughty. If you run away, who would I have to punish? Think of your friends. I bet that little spiky haired kid would be fun to play with." I stopped struggling, defeated. Smirking at my surrender, my father pulled back a fist and struck me across the jaw, sending me flying across the room. I heard something clink as I hit the floor. I looked down. The chess piece had fallen out of my pocket. I couldn't help but laugh. I guess grandpa was right, I did pick the piece I was most familiar with.

It was a piece that was loyal to his teammates and would protect them without question. Unfortunately, it was also the piece most commonly associated with sacrifice.

My father kicked the black pawn out of the way before landing a punch to the centre of my head, effectively knocking me out.

_Oh yes I know about sacrifice. Pawn to E5._


End file.
